I Have Nothing, If I Don't Have You
by Alex Colfer
Summary: Después de una ruptura y un año ¿Cómo te sentirías con respecto a tu alma gemela? ¿La extrañarías? ¿La seguirías amando igual que antes?


I Have Nothing, If I Don't Have You

* * *

><p>Era una tarde en la ciudad de Lima Ohio un castaño de ojos azules estaba sentado en una banca del parque de la ciudad, pensando en muchas cosas pero en especial en la relación que tiene con su ex novio Blaine Anderson, quien ha tratado de hacer que se reconcilien a toda costa, pero Kurt todavía sigue muy dolido del engeño que cometió alguien de quien no quiso decirle el nombre pero tiene varias sospechas de que fue con Sebastián… una parte de él cree que es mejor quedarse como está soltero pero otra parte de él le dice que esa sería su última oportunidad con el ojimiel y no la debe desechar. Después de un rato pensando todo recibe una llamada.<p>

- ¿Hola? – contesta.

- Hola Kurt, soy yo Rachel.

- Hola Rach ¿Qué paso?

- Tengo algo que contarte.

- Claro, dilo – ella suspira.

- ¿Recuerdas la muerte de Finn?

- Si – contesta con tristeza - todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido.

- ¿Recuerdas que yo no quería estar con el de nuevo?

- Si ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Nunca sabrás cuando la vida te quite lo que más amas y por más que lo niegues tú y Blaine están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿Qué harías si hoy muere? – no respondió y estaba empezando a dejar sus lágrimas caer – Kurt por favor ya paso casi un año y no has podido perdonarlo, ¿qué tal si encuentra a alguien más y tú te quedas solo por el resto de tu vida?

- Rach no sé lo que estoy haciendo – estaba llorando – lo extraño demasiado.

- Lo sé y el siente lo mismo con respecto a ti.

- Luego hablamos Rach.

- Piensa bien lo que haces Kurt, hablamos luego – cuelga.

El ojiazul sale corriendo por las calles con lágrimas en sus ojos y no para hasta llegar a la casa del amor de su vida, al llegar toca la puerta y después de unos momentos es abierta por un chico de dieciocho años moreno con ojos color avellana.

- ¿Kurt? – pregunta.

- Hola Blaine.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo que hablar contigo – suspira - ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro, claro pasa – le hace espacio para que pueda pasar por la puerta - ¿Por qué lloras?

- Blaine – solloza – te extraño demasiado.

- ¿E-en serio?

- Si, mi vida es tan miserable sin ti en ella te he extrañado tanto todo este tiempo y no creo poder soportar estar más tiempo sin ti.

- Kurt – estaba llorando - no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – se lanza a el castaño y le besa los labios.

El beso fue correspondido con mucha pasión, ambos estaban llorando pero se limpiaron las lágrimas… después de un buen rato besándose empiezan a tocarse todo el cuerpo, el castaño le desabotona la camisa al moreno mientras el ojimiel le quita el chaleco al otro.

- Va-vamos a mi habitación – dice el menor e inmediatamente el castaño se levanta y se siguen besando y tocando con mucha pasión.

De un momento a otro el ojiazul salto y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro. Blaine besando a Kurt y cargándolo los llevo hasta su habitación donde se tiraron en la cama y se comenzaron a desvestir… la ropa de ambos empieza a disminuir hasta que solo quedan en boxers se empiezan a tocar sus miembros ya muy excitados por tanta pasión, el primero en quitárselo al otro es el castaño que se pone encima del otro se lo quito de solo un jalón y lo aventó en ese momento no le importaba donde caería, con la mano comienza a hacerlo movimientos muy sensuales que dejaban al moreno sin aliento

- Te amo – susurra antes de meterse el miembro de Blaine en la boca.

- Oh… dios Kurt – gime el moreno al sentir la húmeda boca de su amante alrededor de su mimbro – cre…creo que me… me vo…voy a – no termino de decirlo porque se vino soltando un gemido muy sonoro dentro de la boca del castaño, quien se tragó todo haciendo que el más bajo jadeara.

Después de recuperarse de su orgasmo el ojimiel tomo al castaño y lo puso debajo de él, le saco el bóxer y tomo el miembro del ojiazul con una mano mientras con la otra empezaba a introducir un dedo en la entrada del castaño quien comenzó a gemir por tanto placer.

- Oh… Bla… Blaine te… te amo – el pelinegro sonrió y metió un segundo dedo haciendo que el otro gimiera más alto. Al introducir un tercer dedo el castaño no puedo más y se vino en la mano de Blaine.

Después de un rato el moreno saco sus dedos del interior del otro provocando un quejido del más alto, pero inmediatamente tomo una botellita de lubricante que estaba en su mesita de noche y se puso en el miembro, cuando se aseguró de que ya estuviera bien lubricado introdujo su miembro dentro del ojiazul quien gimió al sentir al más bajo dentro de él. Cuando estuvo dentro completamente espero hasta que el castaño lo dejara seguir, después de un rato el castaño enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del otro, el moreno supo que el castaño ya quería que siguiera y así lo hizo comenzó a dar embestidas cada vez más fuertes y cuando toco el punto del ojiazul ambos gimieron al sentir tanto placer. Después de hacer el amor de una manera tan sentimental y pasional, el más alto se vino entre los dos y el ojimiel dentro del castaño, después se tiro sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, ambos jadeaban tenían tanto tiempo de no sentirse como uno y ahora después de tanto por fin la habían logrado amarse de la manera más íntima posible.

- Te amo – susurro el ojimiel quitándole un mechón de cabello de la frente al castaño.

- Yo te amo también – le dijo y se besaron.

- ¿Entonces somos no-novios otra vez? - susurro con miedo.

- Solo si tú quieres.

- Claro que quiero.

- En ese caso somos novios – se besan.

- Te extrañe demasiado.

- No tanto como yo – se besaron y se durmieron en esa posición durante toda la noche.


End file.
